


Doesn't Matter

by PeachyLana



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I blame all of this on King Loki, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyLana/pseuds/PeachyLana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change isn't as easy as Loki thought it would be. Especially, when your future self wants to fuck it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If You Like It or Not

**Then:**

Loki could smell the desperation in the air of the bar; it baited him to prey on the surrounding sorrowful lot. He thought confronting Lorelei during this ridiculous mortal mating scheme would provide a moderate amount of entertainment, but that was _before_ the first round of speed-dating began. Describing the experience as ‘excruciatingly boring’ was a fucking understatement. Why not make use of his time by fine-tuning his manipulation skills? Who knows, maybe he’d actually meet someone decent enough to fuck tonight if things didn’t go well with the goddess-turned-street-hustler.

He lost count of how many women he spoke to, but smiled at the brunette presently in front of him. Thoughts of harmless play quickly morphed to the more perverse. If he had to kill time until he got to Lorelei, then he was going to make it _fun_. It wasn’t like he _planned_ on collateral damage in the wake of this simple meeting. Luckily, the brunette couldn’t see Loki’s real smile; his illusion’s face appeared far more pleasant and less maniacal. If she only knew how easily he read her and what he wanted to do to her, she would be long gone.

**“Creep.”**

Loki involuntarily turned his head toward a woman’s voice coming from behind. For a moment he thought the words were directed at him, as if she could read his damned thoughts. He could only see a curtain of, far too colorful to be natural, red hair and a disgruntled man quickly leaving her table. Well, what the hell did she expect? The place was swimming with some of the most pathetic mortals he ever encountered. Loki looked back to the brunette, but inexplicably lost interest her.

“So do you have any kids?” She asked as he stared off blankly.

Loki withheld a laugh. “No.”

**“Lie.”**

The redhead’s accusatory voice cut through the cacophony and startled him. That sure as hell perked his attention, especially after the next implicated man grumbled and hurriedly left. She could either detect when lied or had an uncanny ability to guess. Loki’s curiosity turned to envy. _At least someone’s having an interesting time._

Loki moved to the next table, relived to look Lorelei right in the eye. She had no idea it was him, of course. If he played his cards right he could probably talk the goddess into a threesome at the end of this again. Lorelei preferred men, but Loki already scouted the hot bartender, confident he could close the deal once he lost this illusion. He passed her his wallet acting under her influence and followed her lead as a good slave would. _If your big sister could see you now._

**“Slimeball.”**

Red’s insults needed work, and she interrupted his wallowing in sick pleasure with Lorelei’s new rock bottom. Loki glanced over his shoulder, ignoring Lorelei speaking directly to him to get another glimpse. He didn’t keep count of how many men she ran off, but by the time he turned back Lorelei already left and flirting with some other loser.

_Whatever._ Why draw this out with stupid games? He didn’t need to play around and give Lorelei clues. Did he really want to go more rounds at the saddest place on Midgard? There wasn’t even anyone else he’d consider sleeping with besides Lorelei, the bartender, and maybe the Weird Girl. Even the notion of toying around with the other wretched humans no longer seemed enjoyable. All the things that once brought him delight now brought along a heavy dose of guilt. Loki’s frustration brought along darker thoughts. If he was going to feel guilt, might as well go big, right? Mass hysteria suddenly sounded incredibly appealing. _I think I’m going to turn the entire--_

**“No, it’s not! Your name isn’t Ray! Get the hell out of here!”**

The woman’s shout jarred Loki back to coherence, and focused all of his attention upon her. Loki didn’t bother with magic to change the order; he just slid into the empty seat at table six across from his victim.

Now with an up close view, he immediately judged her appearance. Besides her hair, the dark matte lipstick, hipster glasses, and tattoo covered arms gave her an edgy, sexy appeal. She looked the type that would be up for dirty sex if he could crack that shell. Now, how to begin? There were so many ways to open the conversation. But before a faux introduction could pass his lips, she went straight for the jugular.

“Okay. Wow. Sorry--are we cosplaying now?” She put down her long island iced tea and leaned forward with a smirk.

_Well, fuck, this is unexpected._ Loki looked her over, eyes lingering on her tight, black tank top as he searched for words. A feat not so easily accomplished. Somehow Miss Sons of Anarchy saw through his illusion without realizing it. _Interesting._

“I don’t know. Are we?” Loki asked curiously. He certainly had a thing for ‘scary girls’ aka ‘women that called him out on his shit,’ bonus points if she could actually kick his ass. Unfortunately, this one didn’t give off half as much aggression as he’d prefer. _Aww, she’s not that scary at all._ She was here because she was lonely, not for some sadistic fun on a Friday night. Loki hid his disappointment.

She looked at him wide-eyed, surprised by his answer. “Well one of us certainly is.”

_Yes, indeed_. Loki watched her scrutinize his outfit, but her eyes found their way back to his face. Loki smirked. No surprise there; he was unfairly attractive. This meant it would be even easier to get her into bed. She can see you. Yeah, he should probably figure that out first…then sex.

“Why the getup? Is there a con going on somewhere?”

Loki sighed and leaned back, casually draping his arm over the back of the chair. “There’s always a con going on somewhere.” It was a stupid joke she wouldn’t get, but Loki needed to test his theory. “But to answer your first question…”

_Fuck it, why not?_

He told her the truth. Instead of getting up and leaving after “Norse God”, like any sane person would have, she raised a brow and listened along. “I know, it sounds like the most ridiculous lie…but it’s not.” Loki fixed his gaze and prompted her. “Is it?”

She paused with a comically distraught expression. Loki could sense she didn’t want to answer. He already had the upper hand and it felt incredibly satisfying. “…No.” She admitted with trepidation in her eyes. The intimidating façade she carried for the entire night crumbled.

Suspicions confirmed. He should immediately murder her. Loki quickly pushed the fleeting notion aside. No murdering innocent people. It went against the whole ‘change’ thing. _I’m not that Loki_. If kept repeating that mantra maybe he’d eventually believe it.

“What…what’s your, uh, your mission.” She struggled to put words together, still affected by his introduction, but pressed for more information.

Loki obliged, mostly out of amusement, but fuck, he hoped she pulled it together soon enough or this would get old fast. “A certain goddess named Lorelei.” As soon as he uttered the name, she frowned with a baffling amount of disappointment.

“I…I don’t know who that is…”

_No fucking kidding_. Did she think he expected her know who the hell Lorelei was? Unfortunately for her, a very entertaining idea sprouted from it. Loki leaned in with a knowing smile and a nauseating amount of charm. “Of _course_ you don’t.”

She furrowed her brows at his ambiguous tone, but Loki ignored it and quickly delved into a story starring his favorite topic: himself. As Loki spoke, he debated what to do with her. Did her usefulness outweigh the trouble she’d inevitably bring?

She leaned forward with her chin in her hands; eyes alit with intensity and broke in for a comment. “Wow. So that was you?”

“What? No!” A genuine smile _almost_ broke through Loki’s artificial expression of bewilderment. “Why would I use a gun?” As if it was all so clear…She should really be telling him to fuck off about right now. He needed to rein it in a bit. Although, he found it somewhat disturbing how quickly she accepted the shape shifter bit. Like, after only five seconds of shock and awe she just fucking ‘okayed’ it? What the hell was this woman? A mutant, inhuman, or something else altogether?

Loki missed the method of forceful interrogation in scenarios like this. Regrettably, this wasn’t the proper venue for it, and torture was also not on his ‘go to’ list, much like murder. He didn’t have all evening to coax out details, and Lorelei would be finding his calling card shortly. He wrapped up the tale and came in for the kill.

“I did wear an illusion this time.” Loki narrowed his eyes. The surprise on her face revealed she had no idea. “Everyone here sees me as a 40-year old divorcé named Ken.” Loki blatantly looked her up and down and then tilted his head curiously. “Everyone but you.”

She balked and sputtered out sounds that definitely weren’t words. Loki really hoped she followed the path his twisted narrative led. _Come on, you’re so close._ Loki badly wanted to witness his manipulation come to fruition; the intensity he unknowingly projected pushed her over the edge.

She denied an accusation he never voiced. “Wait you—You don’t think I’m—“

_Mission accomplished._ “What? No!” Loki casually pointed out Lorelei, and then circled back to real issue. “You’re the only person here who actually saw me. I’m curious as to why.”

An invisible bucket full of woe looked like it was dumped over her head, because she slumped into a sadness that could drown kittens. _Fuck._ Now he was going to get the life story.

“I…My name’s Verity Willis and no one has ever lied to me.”

Loki realized he never even asked her damn name. _Shit, I’m really that much of a dick?_ He immediately shrugged it off. _Verity Willis?_ Someone’s parents liked Latin a bit much. While she rambled on about the hardships of living with her ability, Loki nodded along, but mentally listed scenarios where he could utilize her skill. It was a terrible idea. What the hell would he do, drag this mortal along with him on missions? How would he keep her alive for more than five minutes? Loki came back in at the end of her story. She spouted off how she only sat around reading about math, programming, and physics. So, she’s a lonely, incredibly intelligent woman _and_ saw through illusions and lies.

_Hello, new neighbor._

She was on the verge of tears. If he wanted access to her talents then he needed to at the very least comfort her; especially after he fucked with her head for a good ten minutes. Loki grabbed her hand and offered up some kind words. All technically true. Surely _someone_ existed (in the universe or multiverse) that wouldn’t lie to her.

“So uh…” Verity hesitated. “Will I see you again?”

_And that’s how it’s done_. Nothing good would come from “befriending” this chick…at least nothing good for _her_. “Oh, Probably.” Lorelei glared at him as she passed the table, cuing his exit. “We might even live in the same building. You sound like the perfect neighbor. But right now…If you’ll excuse me,” he stood and smirked slyly at Verity over his shoulder. “I have a mission to attend to.”

 

 

* * *

 

Next: Howdy neighbor, can I borrow a fire extinguisher?

 

AN: other chapters won't be as verbatim as this


	2. Doesn't Matter: If You Wanna Play My Game

Verity checked her watch; ten minutes left. Her mouth already began to water as the scent of chocolate filled the room. She went back to her book while it was still quiet enough to read. For the past few hours the neighbor's loud sound system vibrated the wall they shared, making it near impossible to focus. Earlier it was a movie and from the amount of explosions she assumed Michael Bay directed it; then it turned into a video game. Not the usual sounds that came from a girl in a small jam band. Verity shrugged it off; the girl was on the road for months at a time, she could handle a few loud evenings.

Back to physics…she stared at the words on the page, but her mind wandered to a thought she pushed aside for almost a week. It wasn't really that weird to think about it. She met _Loki._ It topped the list of the most surreal things she ever experienced. Did she think about what it would be like with a god living next door? Of course! What person wouldn't fathom the idea of it? It was crazy. _He_ had to be crazy. "No more thinking about Loki," she muttered aloud.

She turned the page and the lights flickered. It wasn't unusual for the building so Verity ignored it, until she smelled smoke instead of deliciousness. _Is something burning?_

"Oh shit." Verity ran into the kitchen, coughing on the billowing smoke emanating from the oven. "My brownies are on fucking fire?! Are you kidding me?!" She slightly calmed, turning off the oven. As long as she didn't open the door the lack of oxygen should smother it. This could be handled without calling the fire department. How the fuck did that happen? The smoke got thicker and she decided to get ready for a back-up plan just in case.

She dashed out of her apartment and knocked loudly on the door next hers. No answer. "It's Verity!" Her voice carried the rising panic and she knocked louder. "And it's semi-urgent!" Finally, the door opened. "Do you have a fire extingu-" Verity's mouth dropped in shock, looking a half-clothed man in front of her. "What the…hell? Loki?"

The Norse god smiled at her, running a hand through his wet, black hair. "Hey Verity! Sorry, I was in the shower."

The confusion sidetracked her. "What are you doing here?" She asked while the smoke alarm could now be heard out in the hallway. "No, forget that!" She remembered the purpose of her visit. "Can you…conjure a fire extinguisher?" Verity realized she flailed her hands around like some sort of miming magician.

"I think I have one under the sink." He casually walked into the kitchen. "What happened?"

Verity impatiently yanked it from his hands. "I have no idea!" She shouted running back down the hall.

Verity sighed at the mess; crisis over and dessert ruined. Her arms tired from waving a dishtowel at the smoke detector to make it stop. She could have asked Loki for more help, but at his lackadaisical pace more than just her oven would be ruined.

Just as she thought his name, Loki appeared in her open doorway and leaned casually against the frame. Verity swore she saw an amused smile on his face for a second. He snapped his fingers instantly silencing the alarm.

"Thanks." She sighed, noticing his gaze move around her living room while she opened windows for fresh air. He seemed far too interested in her chotchkies. "How long have been living here?"

"Since yesterday." He glanced down the hallway to her bedroom, and then finally gave her his full attention. "I was going to come by and say hello eventually. So…hello." He waved like nothing happened. "Do you want to come over for a bit while this airs out?"

Verity debated his offer. She did have questions and it would be nice to breathe cleaner air. Her eyes involuntarily wandered lower.

"I have wine." He looked downward following her gaze. He grinned and radiated enough handsome charm to fully disarm her. "Oh, and I'll be wearing clothes."

She frowned. "Well then, no thanks."

Loki's small laugh surprised her. "I prefer not to call attention to myself _all_ the time." He blatantly lied while looking straight into her eyes.

He lied to her knowing she could see it. It was different and a bit exciting. He was good. Part of her wanted to see this guy in action, and see just how good he was. She found herself smiling back. "Sure, give me a few minutes to clean myself up."

* * *

"Wow, you actually look somewhat normal." Verity commented immediately as Loki opened the door. She arched a brow at his completely normal t-shirt and jeans while she finished clipping up her freshly washed and wet hair.

"Somewhat normal?" Loki repeated. Verity tilted her head, trying not to smile, but didn't enter. After a few silent and awkward five seconds, Loki looked at her curiously. "Do I need to formally invite you in like a vampire?" His eyes narrowed in thought. "Wait, you're not a…nevermind." He waved off the rest of his sentence. Verity was too preoccupied stirring up the nerve to question him to find any humor in it.

She looked him straight in his stupid, bright green eyes. She wasn't used to intense eye contact, and he really seemed to enjoy it. "Did you kill my neighbor?"

Loki blinked. "What? No! Geez, you have a terrible opinion of me." He looked let down by the accusation and it actually made her feel bad. "And asking that two feet from me wouldn't mean I couldn't kill you too -but of course I wouldn't do that…to you." Loki's sentence took a hard turn and derailed as he quickly tried to save it. "You know what I'm trying to say, right?"

"Barely." Now satisfied with him not murdering the previous tenant, she finally entered.

Verity tentatively walked into his living room, suddenly not concerned with being in a Norse God's abode. It was fucking huge. She withheld a "bigger on the inside" comment. The TV and the decor were obviously expensive. How the hell did he have floor to ceiling windows? She looked out, admiring the vast view of the city skyline.

"Nice isn't it?"

Verity jumped; silently cursing her own unease. If Loki noticed, which she was sure he did, he didn't show it and handed her a glass of wine. "Yeah, it's _too_ nice. You did this with magic?"

Loki shrugged. "Well, some of it. The square footage of Manhattan apartments is a bit cramped for my taste."

"It's small for us mortals too." She took a sip of her drink without thinking. Now she trusted the god of fucking mischief to bring her a drink? This was insane. Verity sat on his couch and forced herself into another awkward conversation topic. "So did you end up completing your mission the night we met?" _Did you just ask him in a roundabout way if he fucked that woman?_

Verity could tell he thought about wording it differently, but ultimately decided against it. "No," Loki didn't seem to mind admitting anything. "But I had very good reasons not to do so." He smirked. "Nothing as nefarious as you're imagining though."

"Are you're evenings usually that uneventful?" She asked. _Are you flirting with him?_

"Not really. If I'm bored enough I can make my own fun." Loki's nonchalant comment struck her.

"Look, I don't care what you do, but if you have magic and all that, maybe try some sound-proofing. I could hear that entire terrible movie and…" She picked up a video game from the stack on the coffee table. "Oh my god, I love this game."

Loki grinned. "Wanna play?"

**Two hours later…**

"No no no!" Verity half-laughed half-squealed, shouldering Loki beside her as their characters raced side-by-side on the track of the giant television. It was like ramming herself against a brick wall. It didn't matter her character got spun out via turtle shell again. He kicked her ass three times in a row. She poked his side. He jumped at the touch. "What the hell are you made of?" Verity asked. She couldn't budge him with half her body weight, but he felt and moved at a small touch?

"Well," Loki leaned back with a broad smile. "I am a god."

Verity rolled her eyes, drinking the last of her third glass of wine. "That's going to get old fast."

"I know." Loki's gaze caught her eyes again. "That's why we're going to be very good friends."

She felt her breath catch. He wanted to be _friends_ with her? Then why were his words soaked in the seductive charisma of a serial killer? "It's late. I should go." She also drank too much and didn't want to make a huge mistake.

Loki nodded and stood, offering his hand like a gentleman and walking her to the door. "I had fun."

He wasn't lying and Verity had to admit it herself. "Yeah, me too." She paused in the doorway, and turned around. Verity put her hand on her hip. "I'm pretty sure we don't have the same definition of 'friends', because you know, _trust_ is kind of the basis for that."

"You can trust me." Loki said. "I really do want to be friends, at the very least."

Verity almost questioned his wording, but if he wasn't being sincere she'd find out soon enough.

Loki watched the slightly tipsy girl walk back to her apartment. Keep this platonic it was going to be a nightmare. His eyes slid down from her off the shoulder shirt to the black yoga pants she wore all evening. He closed the door with a smug smile on his lips.

It was an incredibly clichéd plan, but still fun. Sure, he _could_ have asked her to come over without starting a fire in her apartment or destroying her kitchen appliances. Loki's enjoyment lessened with the slight feeling of guilt that weighed heavier by the moment. _It's not like I was going to let her get hurt or die, and any damage could be easily fixed with a little magic._

Loki just had to convince himself it wasn't as desperate or creepy as it began to sound.

* * *

 **NEXT:** Loki in a dumpster, an awkward introduction, and King Loki might hijack this fic really soon.


	3. If you need it or not

_Friends._ Loki entertained the notion that his relationship with Verity might have reached that point. The word seemed strange, but dinner with a friend was something mortals did all the time. Although she did seem surprised at his offer; it wasn't a date.

It really wasn't.

Even so, Loki couldn't figure out why she chose to sit on the floor as she ate. Was this a new thing mortals did or just socially awkward ones? It seemed fucking weird, and he was pretty up to date on most things related to Midgard.

In the middle of her half-hearted attempt to compliment his cooking, Verity's eyes moved to an empty space in the room and her face distorted in confusion.

That was when all hel broke loose.

* * *

It took a second for Verity to process what the fuck just happened. One moment she was eating salmon, then Loki was sword fighting some invisible guy, and now she was running, _in her socks_ , down ten flights of stairs. It would be a miracle if she _didn't_ break her neck.

Verity was irrationally annoyed at his apparent death. Shouldn't _**Loki**_ be a bit more badass than that _?_ She stiffened as sweat-covered skin hit the cold air outside.

"Loki?!" Verity shouted after finally catching her breath. She hurdled over broken glass to get to the dumpster, and spotted Loki's sword on the sidewalk. She picked up the blade and slowly peered inside the giant container terrified. "Oh god, please don't be dead…or dying." There was no corpse there, much to her relief _._ Maybe he crawled his way down the next block and is dying there. It would be wrong to go back and get shoes now…right?

Verity turned and nearly stabbed an idiot in a green hoodie, who stood _way_ too close behind her. "God damn it, Loki."

He looked perplexed. "Oh yeah, I forgot you could see me." Loki admitted with a guilty smile. "I got Sigurd's belt." He pointed to the piece of AIM tech around his hips.

"Were you going to watch me freak out without saying anything!?" She shouted in anger.

"Of course I was _going_ to say something." He sighed in disappointment. "This would be really cool to anyone but you."

Verity's eyes fell to the red splotches on his green sweatshirt and she grabbed his arm. "Are you bleeding?"

Loki looked down at the stain. "No, that's ketchup."

Her hand clenched the sword tighter, and now Loki wondered if she going to remedy the lack of blood on his clothing. Verity exhaled forcefully and stomped back into the building. He realized his error and ran to catch up with her.

"Verity wait, don't be mad!" He slid into the elevator beside her as the doors closed. He could fix this; he didn't like her pissed off at him. The notion that her opinion of him mattered was somewhat bothersome.

Verity slammed her hand down on the button for their floor. "Thank goodness you _can't_ be invisible to me. Who knows what creepy thing you'd be up to? And here I was worried about Sigurd being the skeevy one."

Loki frowned. It took longer than he liked to craft a true statement that didn't make him look or sound like a sociopath. He needed to segue into another topic.

She turned her head and looked him over with irritation. "How many invisible things do you even need?"

Loki raised a brow at the timing. _Perfect._ "You'd be surprised."

She snapped her head back to the elevator doors still scowling. Loki tried not to smile, but there was something adorable about her anger.

"Is every piece of clothing you own something weird and enchanted? Now you have Pegasus boots?"

"These are Seven-League boots; I **wish** I had Pegasus boots." Loki crossed his arms with a wistful sigh. "And Zora's flippers too, but I'm lacking a few hundred rupees. That giant fish doesn't take anything but cash." Loki watched her out of the corner of his eye for a reaction. She was fighting to keep her scowl. That was a good sign.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, pushing her glasses askew. _How does he know that?_ Loki's knowledge of early nineties pop culture was disturbing. "Is this what life is like around you all the time?"

"It's not boring," Loki smiled.

Verity didn't get it. How was he smiling? He was dirty, fell a good hundred feet, and now had a broken window. That usually wasn't a reason to be upbeat.

Loki leaned against the wall of the elevator; Verity tensed at the sound of groaning metal. Physics told her it could easily handle an Asgardian's weight, but it didn't completely alleviate her anxiety. She chewed her lip watching the numbers slowly climb upwards until Loki's voice distracted her.

"Sorry dinner got ruined." He apologized. "And I understand if you don't want to help me out with what I was talking about before, but now I've got to take care of this before the All-Mother sees I let another one slip away."

She turned to him now that the anger subsided. "What happens if you don't?"

"Well, you wouldn't have to worry about me living next door anymore…or anywhere on Midgard." Loki watched her response carefully.

"Are they really going to hold that over your head?" Verity furrowed her brow. "I didn't think Loki would bend to threats." She shot back with a bit more snark than intended.

He shrugged. "I have _a lot_ to make up for, probably more than I can make amends for in this lifetime." Loki glanced at Verity; she was visibly upset. He almost grasped her shoulder, but kept his hands to himself. "Don't look so worried!" He chided. "I can handle this."

Verity knew Loki believed it, but he was also an overconfident, arrogant asshole. She walked out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened but turned and looked him in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"Can you be a bit more specific on what you are referring to?" It finally hit Loki that this mortal actually _cared_ about his well-being.

"Can gods get concussions?" She asked.

"Absolutely, but I'm physically fine, Verity." Loki assured as they entered the disaster of an apartment.

"Here." She handed him his weapon, not mentioning how 'Damage Twig' resembled a tempered Master Sword. If he dropped any more video game references from 1992 she might just fuck him. "Do you have magic to fix this?" Verity picked up a giant shard of broken glass and retrieved the plate she left on the floor.

"You really have to ask me that?" Loki paused and narrowed his eyes. "Oh that's right; you thought I died as soon as I flew out that window." That still annoyed him. "Give me more credit than that."

"Then do a better job with impressing me." Verity smirked. There was something pleasing about his irritation with her. Now he knew what it felt like.

Loki pulled off his filthy sweatshirt. Verity involuntarily reached out and brushed a wrapper from his hair with disgust.

"Gross. You need a shower."

Loki grinned. "Of course…Care to join me?" Verity predictably rolled her eyes, but Loki quickly addressed it. "I was kidding," but her glare continued. "I was _mostly_ kidding."

* * *

Next Time: What the fuck? King Loki totally didn't show up. That's _so_ something he'd do. Don't worry, when he does this all goes to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the process of reworking this(that's why it's so short). I think this is just going to be a bit smuttier than I originally intended, and not with the pairing I originally had in mind. This is going to get weird.


	4. To me 'cause you're all the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already know this is bad(in general). I swear I had a plan, but this always happens. I'm upping the rating now. Let's just go ahead and put a whole bunch of trigger warnings too.

 

 

Loki watched his younger self in the swirling orb of green magic with growing annoyance. He usually ignored the red-head, but she popped up in the picture more than he remembered. Now the idiot assimilated her in with other Asgardians like Lorelei and Sigurd; luckily those two would be out of the picture soon enough.

What bothered Loki more was how his younger self acted around her. The fact that he once cared about this mortal was written all across his young face. Loki's features scrunched up in disgust at the sight. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. Why not speed things along while teaching him a lesson in holding something so fragile and beneath him close to his heart? He'd be doing his younger self a huge favor.

* * *

_Ugh, not again._ Verity sighed. She stood in the middle of a post-apocalyptic landscape, the host of her reoccurring zombie nightmares. Her dreams were always lucid, but it never made a difference if she knew it wasn't real. She couldn't make a cool weapon appear, fly, or you know, do anything fucking fun that you should be able to do in a dream. The dark, twisted ruined buildings looked eerily familiar under the darkened sky. If she concentrated hard enough she might be able to wake herself up…

She closed her eyes and walked ahead. "I wouldn't mind someplace more comfortable and maybe a hot guy." Verity hoped her brain would get the cue and even rubbed her fingers against her temples. "A good sex dream would be a nice change."

"That could be accommodated."

Verity froze at the voice; she knew that strange accent. She opened her eyes not surprised to see Loki, how did she know it was Loki? He had horns, but his entire outfit was something she vaguely remembered. She looked him over, noting the tightness of the clothing and that he appeared much more muscular than usual. _Nice…_ Finally her eyes moved up to his face. The youthful face of a twenty-something was now much older.

She acknowledged the fact that he didn't look the same, but it didn't strike her as all that odd. Nothing in his eyes or smile appeared coy or playful like she was used to. _His_ smile was just plain disturbing. She chalked it up to being a dream and remained indifferent. "Are you here to help me fight zombies?"

"I didn't plan on it." Loki's eyes moved over her carefully.

She put her hands on her hips. "Then what are you doing here?" Either the boots or the much more pronounced helmet made him appear even taller than usual.

"In your dream?" Loki inquired. He scanned the horizon of the desolated landscape. "Showing you the future."

Okay, that was different, but she certainly didn't question it. "Is that why I'm dreaming of you being so old?" Verity couldn't figure it out. If an Asgardian looked fifty-ish what did that mean? She shrugged in disappointment. "Not that I want to sleep you otherwise, but it would be much more likely." She admitted. Of course it didn't add up, but it didn't have to! She already forgot half of what happened.

"There's no point to explain it to you, especially in this worthless state." His disdain escalated when her brows only furrowed in confusion at his words.

It didn't help that she couldn't think straight. She could only hold her focus on a couple minute details at a time. "Future?" It still didn't mean anything to her until…

_In the future, Loki kills the world._ Val's words echoed in Verity's head. The rising dread felt all too palatable to be a dream. This was the Loki Valeria and Doom warned about. "This isn't real." Verity stated before she started to freak out.

"Correct," Loki validated her statement.

"Good," Verity's thankful sigh of relief.

Loki's smiled. "Now are you ready for the fun part?" It turned sinister once a bit of understanding started to creep into her eyes.

_It's fine. It's just a dream, no matter what happens._ Verity's confidence only amused him further. She remained planted in her spot with her arms crossed as he strided up to her. "So what happens now?"

Loki delighted at the contemptuous smirk on her lips. "Wake up."

* * *

Verity awoke violently as chilled water was dumped over her head. She instinctively moved to flail her arms, but panicked unable to move them; her wrists were bound behind her tight. She inhaled deeply, still in shock on the cold and wet, stone floor. Verity couldn't discern any windows or doors in the dark room; it appeared illuminated by an ethereal green light. Shivering from cold, she managed to lift herself up to a seated position.

"It's been a very long time." His voice was deeper than in her dream, the tone still familiar, but it held a slight rasp. The older Loki stepped into view right in front of her. Verity stared wide-eyed up at him. " _His_ pathetic attempt at humanity."

His dangerous eyes still held the sparkle the Loki she knew had. He smoothly lowered to a knee, now on her level and leaned in. "You…you're not Loki." Her words trembled as her body shook from the cold.

His hand ran up the side of Verity's wet cheek; "Of course I am. Can't you tell when I'm lying?"

She let that sink in. "Oh god, this is real." Verity stole a deep breath. Loki tightly gripped her arm, hauling her onto her feet. "Where am I?" She asked with slightly more trepidation.

Loki smirked. "You are deep in the dungeons of Asgardia."

Impressively, she regained her courage and began to shout. "Dungeons?! What the hell is going on?!" She got more enraged with each second. "You can't just fucking kidnap me! Did you lose your mind?!"

Loki patiently waited for her to finish her tirade. "Are you finished screeching? I'd rather not gag you; I prefer to hear it when you beg." He knew that speaking to her like this was only going to rile her up even more. So predictable.

"Untie or unchain whatever the hell you did to my hands." She forced her voice to stay calm.

Loki leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers with a grin, loving how she immediately wrenched away in fear. "Of course not." She was still secure in his grip; no amount of thrashing would free her. Verity shivered as his body brushed against hers. Loki's tight clothing contoured to every muscle in his body…and she could _feel_ it.

"I can't hurt you if I tried. Why even bother?" Verity was reaching her limit.

"The very same reason I awoke you as I did. It amuses me." As expected, she took the bait.

"I'm not a damn toy!"

With a wave of his hand, Loki instantly cut her off before she could continue. Verity's vision swam and her limbs weakened. It became too difficult to even keep her eyes open.

"You will learn quickly, mortal." Loki released Verity's arm and without his support she collapsed back to the floor in a heap. "That is exactly what you are to me." Loki received Verity's pained groan in response, and he relished the sound of it. "Shall we try this again?"

The heaviness suddenly lifted off Verity. She clumsily moved back to sit, her wrists still tightly chained behind her back as clarity returned. Her wet hair soaked her shirt and her glasses were askew. She managed to awkwardly maneuver her knee up to her face to right her frames enough.

Loki sighed after watching her flounder gracelessly about. "You are certainly no Leah."

_Who's Leah_? But Verity knew better than ask. "Fuck you." She growled and pulled at the bonds as if even her wild movements would somehow intimidate him. "Where is Loki? _My_ Loki."

"I'm right here." The man in front of her replied with smile that gave her even more chills than the cold water did.

She shook her head in disbelief, but it was the truth. If she really wanted to look him in the green eyes or aged face, it was obvious he was the same man. "You really are from the future."

He took a handful of her damp hair and pulled her head back harshly. "Tell me what else you deduced, my dear." Loki demanded as he forced Verity to her feet by her tangled, red hair.

She struggled to follow his movements quickly enough. "What do you want me to say? That apparently you can do whatever you want." She spat. "That you're evil?"

"That's always been true." Loki mused, his eyes roamed down her pale neck.

"No." She said steadfastly. "You may think that's the truth now, but it's not."

"I know exactly what you mean." His psychotic grin sure didn't convince her. "Believing the lie means it's true." Loki pushed her back against the wall. She winced as her pinned hands were almost crushed by the pressure.

He closed in and Verity involuntarily reared back, smacking her head against the stone. Loki brushed her face with his fingers and she cringed. His black nails were another reminder that it was the Loki she knew. "Tell me why I'm here."

Loki's hand slid under her chin, tilting her head and eyes up towards his. "You really don't want me to answer that, do you?"

_Maybe._ Verity pulled at her bindings. The skin on her wrists burned from twisting in the metal cuffs.

"Turn around." He commanded.

"I'm not doing shit for you. Go ahead and make me if that's what you want." She sneered.

"Enough melodrama." Loki admonished. Normally he'd welcome dramatics, but not at this moment. "Calm yourself," his voice strangely affected her. Verity found herself slowly responding to his words. "If you want your arms freed you will listen to me." She bit her tongue and slowly turned around to face the wall. "Good girl." Verity remained silent and he did indeed break the hold on her wrists. She instantly sighed in relief, but as soon as she turned and faced him again, Loki ran his thumb down over her lips.

"There is nothing to be scared of." He said it so sincerely it made nausea rise up from Verity's stomach. She never hated her ability to detect lying more in her entire life. "I would never harm you." Loki said slowly. Verity's shoulders tensed at every false statement and he continued with mirth. "I won't break you completely, and enjoy every moment of it." She glared at him, but he saw the scared girl inside fighting to maintain an illusion of bravery as each lie punched her in the gut.

Stuck between him and the wall, Verity pushed against his chest, but he was heavier than could be imagined. Whenever she touched the younger Loki, in the past, he always tried to react as a regular human did; her Loki would at least feign that.

"What I have planned for you…" Loki paused to scrutinize her, "I certainly no longer want to do now." He stepped back giving her space again. "I want _him_ to witness this." Loki mused aloud.

Verity balked. "Are you insane?" _Yes, of course he is_. She had a pretty good idea what his plan entailed. " _ **HE's you!**_ Why would you do this to yourself?!" Verity shouted. He wanted to turn his younger self into this monster? Suddenly every bit of fear and dread moved from herself to her friend. "Don't bring him into this." She knew it was a mistake to plead at all. _Please don't._ _It would kill him._

Her reaction only gratified Loki further. "You're already thinking ahead. I admire that; contemplating the worst. Now I am obligated to surpass your expectations." He smiled with genuine glee as he grasped her face with both hands.

Verity witnessed Loki planning the scenario in his head. She tried everything she could think of. "Loki," saying that name now messed with her head. "We were friends. We _**ARE**_ friends." In all honestly, she had no idea who he was anymore and her grip on reality was tenuous. Maybe some part of that Loki was still in there and she could reason with him.

"Friends," he chuckled, patting her cheek with disdain. "Did you really think that was possible?"

Verity refused to give up even though she wanted to spit in his fucking face. "You knew me. You remember me." She stated with certainty.

"How adorable." Loki's expression turned dark. "Only mortals think they leave such impressions on gods who live for thousands of years."

"You wouldn't bring me here if I didn't!" Verity sneered without fear. She _knew_ she was right…right?

"Is that what you think?" Loki asked stepping far too close again and eyed her appreciatively. "Know this, child," Verity tried to turn her head away, but his finger on her jaw stopped all movement. "You were instrumental in how _I_ came to be, and I am ensuring that comes to fruition."

The horrific truth stunned Verity silent. _No, he's wrong_.

"My existence wouldn't be possible without you, little one." He joyfully twisted the knife in the wound, watching her fall apart in front of him. Verity slumped to the floor in anguish, her eyes burned with tears. Loki's fingers gently combed through her damp hair, but she no longer reacted to anything. "Now we're ready to begin."

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going off the deep end. Seriously, someone stop me.


	5. Doesn't Matter: There's no Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some blood/knife play things and lots of very dubious consent (practically nonexistent) if that bothers you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took far too long and I'm sorry for that. I'm done with chaptered fics, only one shots from now on. Things have been insane and if I didn't post this now it would never get posted. I apologize for errors and mistakes, I had almost zero time to edit. Lastly, all I wanted was to do a stupid AoALoki/Verity story that was a little weird. Of course that couldn't happen!

Verity shifted uncomfortably on the floor, fatigued with emotional and physical exhaustion. She spent hours, huddled with her face pressed against her knees wishing she was home; it did her no good. Now her attention turned to her supposed best friend from the future. Her glare became more and more pronounced the longer her eyes lingered on "King Loki".

What did she expect? It wasn't like Verity never heard of "Loki" before he introduced himself back at that bar. Was it because he was surprisingly nice and witty? Young and attractive? Probably a combination of those things...Now look where that that led.

He formed a green, glowing magic ball. At least, that's what Verity assumed it was. She caught the blurred image of his younger self from her spot across the room. King Loki's attention was divided between the orb and Verity's phone he took from her. She was at her breaking point.

"You just watch him?" She openly displayed her disgust. "That's so  _pathetic_."

He didn't even glance in her direction, casually scrolling through her pictures. "Says the girl in the dungeon."

Loki crossed his long legs and Verity's eyes were temporarily distracted by the muscle tone in his thighs at the movement.  _Eww, stop it._  How long has she been there? A day? She had no sense of time. At least he made a door appear when she had to use the restroom. And he wasn't keeping her tied up or anything.  _That's nice…_ _ **No, it isn't**_ _._   _Don't fall into some sort of Stockholm syndrome trap._  She fought off the incredibly strange sensation. Was she worried? Of course. Her fortitude against a being thousands of years older than her...the odds weren't in her favor.  _What happened to you, Loki?_

She hated waiting for her own torture. "So, what does a god do for as long as you have?" Verity sneered, eyeing his chalice. "Sit around, drink, creep on people, and rewrite history?"

The older Loki smiled as he looked at her. "No, my life is considerably more impressive. Do you really want to know?"

Verity knew the prickling on the back of her neck meant this was not a good idea. "Why not?" It was better than silence, or his comments on the contents of her phone.

He leaned back in his throne grinning as if he just won a prize. "The one with the sword is relatively recent. It also involves a very interesting encounter I had with a fish."

**One huge mistake later..**.

Verity sat in stunned silence. "So wait," she pressed her hand against her head to quell the swarm of thoughts, and got to her feet. The paradoxes, the laws of physics, and oh god, her head started to ache. "You can't just pop in and out of the story!" Why did she say 'story'? More importantly, why was her heart racing? It was beyond her how Loki got so powerful. She never really thought about the potential he had, or even the things he could do  _now_. Maybe that was everyone's mistake.

Loki chuckled at her confusion. "The truth is disarming, isn't it? A different method than spouting out ridiculous mortal references, and a simple way to lower defenses." His eyes narrowed while hers widened.

Verity quickly began to pace the room, trying to shake off the chill on her skin. _This_  was her best friend. They used to hang out together. That thought started to get to her. Maybe she could get more information out of him. "Do you remember when we-"

"Our timelines have diverged, dear girl." He cut her off immediately. She couldn't help to notice he looked her over with more interest than the Loki she knew ever did. "Don't think I've invested or hold any memory of our interactions."

**Lie.**  Verity managed a small, smug smile. That pleased her, but not in a hopeful way that it should have. She made an impression on a god.

Loki wasn't surprised. The girl read into it just as he thought she would.  _Of course she did_. Yes, he held memories of the little mortal, but she didn't need to know what they were or why. "Was it always this easy dealing with you?" King Loki asked with real curiosity. "You just eat up any truth, don't you?"

Verity wasn't discouraged. "Work your words however you want, Loki." She stood her ground front of him with her arms crossed. "I'm still your friend." That felt  _wrong_  as soon as it left her mouth.

"Remind myself to gag you before we get started." He said.

Luckily for her, Verity didn't even hear the comment. She gnawed her lip, gazing lower down his legs. If he was so old how did he still look so good? No, not like good, but you know...the tone of his...fuck.

"You appear troubled." Loki took a sip of his drink and curled his lip in unadulterated amusement and motioned toward his lap. "Come sit, and tell me what bother you."

She stepped closer without thinking, then realized what the hell she was doing. That was even worse because she still humored the thought after the fact. "Everything," she admitted desperately. Her eyes moved about the walls as if an exit would appear. The claustrophobic feel of being trapped with him was quickly spiraling into an anxiety attack. "Being here is starting to fuck with my head." She continued her aimless pacing. "Things aren't making sense anymore."

He got up and followed her steps. "It makes perfect sense," his voice slid over her like a snake. "You just don't like the fact that you are human and subservient to base desires."

Verity grimaced at his implication, and stopped with her back to him.  _Gross_. "This isn't base desires." She snarled defensively and quickly turned to face him, but immediately regretted it. He was closer than she thought. Verity challenged him straight on…minus a foot or so. Why did he look even taller? She did her best not to react at the unsettling sensation crawling through her veins. She could only hope the façade of fearless sarcasm did something. "Is that what you think?" She asked sourly. "Should I just succumb to whatever mortal whim I have?" .

Loki laughed in her face and grasped her hair. Verity's body crashed against his. "Stop waxing poetic and get something out of your humanity." He said acidly and tightened his hold making her lips part with a gasp. "Enjoy what you are meant to enjoy."

This was the second time he manhandled her like this, but Verity didn't like how her stomach clenched now. She glared up at him with all the hate she could muster. It was harder than she thought. The remnants of her friend stared back into her eyes, but she still seethed. "You  _ **sicken**_  me."

King Loki leaned in; Verity could feel his breath against her lips. "But just not enough," he finished.

She forgot how to breathe. Oh god," she whispered without realizing it.  _Don't do it._ Her fingers dug into the tight clothing of his torso to keep him away, but she didn't even try to push him back. The smoothness of the fabric could have been leather or some strange Asgardian pelt, the fur was soft. Why did she feel on fire? Like she was  _burning_. Verity had to hold on to something and the only thing that her other hand gripped was a metal ring on his hip.  _Fuck._  She lifted her chin against every screaming thought in her head.

He stopped movement placing a finger on her chin. "Very good," he said appreciatively. "If you keep this up I shall consider indulging you. Now...ropes or chains?"

_What almost just happened?_ She was not this fucked up in the head. "What did you do to me?" She muttered. Verity was in a feverish shock, unable to even react until she was already spun round with her wrists pinned behind her back.

This had to be some sort of magic. "Wait, what?" She blurted out and immediately tried to pull away, but she already felt her wrists burn from friction against whatever binding he used. "Why are you even tying me up?! It's not like I can hurt you or get away."

King Loki turned her around to look over his work. "It adds to the effect. Surely you know that," he chastised. "I have a reputation. We can't have him thinking you're safe, not that you are, but visual interpretation is important." Verity's eyes finally registered fear once more at the sight of a long piece of cloth in his hands. She shook her head at the sight of it.

"No...please." She didn't realize she was begging. He stuffed the piece of fabric into her mouth, cinching it tight at the back of her head while she tried to shout in protest.

He pat her cheek. "Although you look terrible enough as it, feel free to cry, that would add to it." King Loki's eyes narrowed. "I want him to hurt at the sight of you."

Loki groaned as he awoke. The obvious weight of a blindfold over his eyes coupled with the lack of vision was not a good sign, considering he went to sleep in bed in a gorgeous Manhattan apartment. He quickly took in the surrounding with his remaining senses . He was seated on the ground with his legs splayed out in front of him. Loki felt the air on his bare skin and realized he was still a loose pair of sleep pants and nothing more. His arms bound to either side held by his wrists with no slack. The scent of an Asgardian dungeon wafted around him, and then he heard footsteps.

The blindfold lifted and his older self grinned at him with a blade in his hand. Loki unconsciously tried to lunge forward, but the chains held tight. "What the fuck is this you sick, old bastard?" He snarled. "You wait until I'm sleeping to drag me here?" He wasn't scared of his older self even in his defenseless position.

King Loki said nothing but moved a step to the right to show Verity, also bound, gagged, and scared...scared for him.

"Ver—ity?" He stuttered in horror. That was the last sight he expected to see. Why was she here?  _No_. There was no way he turned out  _that_  bad. His older self was capable of many things, but surely not...Loki noted that her eyes that couldn't bear to even look at him. "What did you do to her?" His voice remained calm. If anything, he needed to reign in any outburst. Surely his older self was looking for a reaction.

"Nothing of note yet. We were waiting for you."

Young Loki turned his head eying the room. He knew where they were, he remembered the last time he visited. "Well, the guest of honor is here, what the fuck is this?"

"What does it look like?"

"Well, by the look on her face, it certainly isn't screaming 'fun.'" Loki sniped.

Verity was shocked how he still managed to run his damn mouth. King Loki shrugged and pushed the blindfold back down over Loki's eyes.

_Fuck. Fuck!_  He scrambled for some sort of idea. "Bringing a mortal into this? Did I turn out that pathetic?"  _Just…don't hurt her._  He internally pleaded, but Loki was quite sure his future self wouldn't hurt her. He liked her. She was one of the few that  _meant_ something….of course. That meant he  _wouldn't_ kill Verity. No, that wouldn't be painful enough, he'd make sure she lived and hated him with every beat of her heart….

"See, this is what compassion gets you." Old Loki sighed with a knife in his hand. "Weakness."

"Look, if you want to torture me then go ahead, but-". The captured Loki gasped in shock as sharp pain scored across his bare chest. The bastard cut him. Loki estimated the depth by the amount of blood he felt drip down his torso. He grimaced at the pain, but it quickly dulled. "I guess I asked for that." He still managed a smirk. Verity's muffled shouts didn't helping the situation. "Verity, I'm fine." He meant it the truest sense that he wasn't badly injured. If he had any idea about his future self that wasn't his style.

"Of course you are." Older Loki returned to Verity. "He's a glutton for punishment," grinned at Verity's terrified face. "I would know." He circled her slowly. She glared at him. He ran a black nail down the skin of her neck, giving her chills. "I do enjoy you bound like this." Her brows furrowed. "I remembered your tastes."

"Mmhph?" She questioned from behind the gag. What did that mean?

"Verity," younger Loki's voice echoed from across the room. "I know you can discern lies, but whatever he's muttering to you, ignore it."

The blade of the knife, pressed against her neck, making her suddenly freeze. Verity honestly didn't think he'd kill her, but that sure as hell didn't stop her involuntary fear. "I'm going to need your mouth." King Loki said as he he cut right against her cheek, removing the gag. His hand clamped down over her mouth hard, muffling Verity's immediate shriek when King Loki's hand tore the tearing the fastenings of her pants. "Quiet," he said raking the knife against her neck, shallow enough to only scratch the surface of her skin to draw blood. She inhaled through her nose sharply and gasped against his palm in pain. "Watch what happens."

She barely saw the younger Loki clench his jaw through her glasses. His nose scrunched up as he sniffed. "Fuck," Loki cursed. Verity's eyes widened. He could smell her blood. "Verity, are you okay?"

King Loki removed his hand from her face so she could answer her blind friend.  _Not at all._ "Yeah." She lied with a shaky voice. King Loki's hand brushed by the cut, collecting her blood on his fingers.

"This is going to be so easy." He said to Verity.

"I'm sorry," younger Loki bit his lip in frustration. "Damn it, I'm sorry Verity."

King Loki stepped closer and smacked him hard across his cheek, his fingers raked across the young Loki's mouth, staining them with her blood. "Sorry? Is that all you have?"

Verity watched in shock as Loki sneered in disgust, but slowly ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He squared his shoulders and inhaled deeply. No…there's no way  _that_  turned him on. Like she could talk. She should be horrified by her friend being tortured, but her focus was on the young Loki's mouth and half-naked, blood covered, lean body. Verity was frightened by her own thoughts and came to the most obvious conclusion.  _You're under a spell._ It made sense; she relaxed only slightly in relief.

Old Loki smiled as he returned to Verity. She stepped back, wrestling with her tied hands, only managing to back herself against the wall. His knee pushed between her legs, and tore the fastenings of her favorite shorts, delving inside and without a pause into her underwear. Verity squealed in surprise, before a finger even slid against her slit. She knew she was screwed figuratively and probably literally. "I really didn't expect this reaction from you," King Loki said impressed. Her face flushed, and she pressed her lips together, refusing to make a sound. Verity whimpered as he easily slid two fingers inside of her. She withheld the noises so the blinded Loki didn't hear. But it didn't matter, she was sure he could figure it out. "I know how much you wanted this earlier." He murmured low enough for only her to hear. "Should we let little Loki know about that?"

Her eyes got huge in horror. She shook her head silently even as she bit back a moan. He ripped her underwear off completely and plunged back again with two long fingers, deeper and she let the wall behind her support her weight. He curled his fingers inside her, stroking a spot and she bucked. The thumb of his other hand gently ran over her clit. Sweat broke out on her brow and she let another gasp escape her mouth. As soon as she closed her eyes she nearly fell when his weight and touch suddenly disappeared. She quickly opened her eyes.

King Loki stalked over to the bound, young god and gripped his short, dark hair tightly. The younger growled like a feral animal in response. The young Loki could smell Verity's arousal from across the room. "Would it make it better if I said I glamoured her?" King Loki didn't wait for an answer, without warning he forced his fingers into Loki's mouth. The only thing keeping the captured Loki from biting down was the taste and smell of sex. Slowly, he not only allowed access to his mouth, but his tongue ran over each coated digit of his older self just to get every last bit.

Verity wondered if her ragged breathing was as audible as it sounded in her ears from watching. "You managed to enchant her?" Loki asked licking his lips.

King Loki's eyes caught hers with a wicked grin. "Obviously." Verity had to look down to make sure that knife wasn't buried in her chest. Hearing that lie fucking hurt." What sort of woman would be aroused under such circumstances?"

_Fuck you, Loki._

"She can't help what she feels. Call it what you want- dub con or whatever you kids are calling it these days." King Loki smiled at her. "Answer him truthfully, are you under my control?" As if the pain from the lie couldn't get worse.

Verity swallowed hard. She was aroused by this and had no damn excuse. "Yes," she lied. What the fuck was happening? It wasn't just the evil older Loki, seeing her Loki so obviously hot and bothered worked doubly against her. For some strange reason his reaction didn't make her feel as bad.

"She's aware you mindfucked her too? I can do that?" Loki's curiosity in the powers of his evil self instead of her well-being didn't help her confused brain.

"The terminology mortals come up with." King Loki scoffed with irritation. "I can go through space and time you idiot, why wouldn't I be able to do something so simple?"

"Well, sorry." He said sarcastically.

"Your attempt for me to repeat what I did earlier is far too obvious, boy." Loki slid the blade across his shoulder not cutting, but getting the younger to shudder in response. Verity but her lip even more slick than before, but trying to maintain some semblance of control.

King Loki tilted Verity's head towards him. Her big eyes looked up at his. "Might as well put that loud mouth to good use, right?" He took the glasses off her face and Verity slowly grasped what he was getting at. King Loki put a hand on her back and pushed Verity forward on her knees, which shoved her face into the younger Loki's crotch. "But first I should remove these restraints, right?" Verity's voice was muffled in Loki's sorry excuse for sleep pants. Loki didn't say a word, but his entire body tensed even more. The piece of clothing was barely a barrier anyway, but he wasn't wearing anything beneath to add fuel to the fire.

The blinded Loki bit his tongue. Her hot breath on his dick was too much to take. "Or what if I have her just like this?" The older asked with amusement. A cracking sound of what sounded like a hand slapping her ass followed by her squeal was enough to give the younger another rush of adrenaline. "What if I just slit her throat right here and let her bleed out in your lap?"

Verity internally cursed at King Loki's threat. Why was it causing her anything other than shock and horror? And Loki's hard cock sure didn't seem to mind it.

"Well, that would be extremely out of character." He answered with a small smile, but unable to twist his body away from Verity's mouth.

"I thought I would have to manipulate you, but it seems completely unnecessary," King Loki told his younger self. "Not bad."

The comment bothered Loki just as the older wanted, temporarily shutting the younger one up.

The restraints broke on Verity's wrists and she quickly pushed herself up off Loki's lap. "Remove the blindfold. I want him to watch." Verity obeyed King Loki's order without hesitation. She noticed the moistness on Loki's skin and the drying blood from the wounds King Loki inflicted. Even his black hair was damp, as soon as her fingers brushed his face he clenched his jaw. She began to feel bad, poor Loki. She pushed it up off his face and made the mistake of looking him in the eyes.

His sharp green eyes appraised her, he noted the cut on her neck, his gaze at it reminded her it was there. She almost reached up and touched it, but she remembered her lie. She couldn't let him know King Loki, his  _evil_  future self, made her that hot...but now what? Play along with whatever he wanted? What would he ask of her? She unconsciously looked over her shoulder back to King Loki awaiting what was next.

"Remove the rest of your garments, then back to your feet."

"Garments?" Younger Loki smirked. "Come on, I know better then to use that lingo for..." His sentence trailed off as Verity pulled off her black camisole, "whatever this is." This naked woman with pale skin, deep red hair, and ornate tattoos down her arms was striking as fuck.

Verity wasn't ashamed of her body, for the most part. But this wasn't a normal scenario. She got to her feet and King Loki put a hand on her back forced Verity forward. The motion threw her hips into younger Loki's face and her hands caught the wall above him. Loki's breath against her inner thighs was one thing, but then she heard his inhale.

King Loki grasped the back of her neck, holding her in place. "I recall you relished how she tasted."

She gasped as Loki accepted the offer. He used the limited movement he had to run his tongue down her slit. He maneuvered as much as possible to get more access; she stared down at him in shock. The sound of chains pulled taut as he tried to grip her legs to pull her closer. King Loki pressed against her ass, nudging her closer. Loki immediately took advantage and slid his tongue between her folds. Verity moaned between the both of them; her weak knees could only hold her up for so long.

"Loki," she gasped, leaning her head back in pleasure. The god beneath her moaned at the sound of his own name.

King Loki gripped her waist, pulling her away, and hissed into her ear. "I want you on your knees." Her weak legs made the descent easy. She knew what was next, but was she really going to go through with it? She didn't look up, not even sure how his whole ensemble worked and still psyching herself up for something she was insecure about. "Open your mouth."

"You've got to be kidding me," Loki grumbled, watching King Loki thrust his cock into hot, wet paradise. Her eagerness to please unsettled him, and so was watching her tongue swirl around the length of cock. "Can we lose the chains?" He tested the strength of them again in annoyance, unable to even touch himself.

King Loki spun Verity silky hair in his hand. Her eyes looked up at him with his cock in her mouth; it was delicious enough to slightly alter his plan. What was even better was the jealousy blazing in his desperate younger self's eyes. He thrust deeper and a soft groan escaped the voyeur's mouth. "What do you think, little Loki? Should I finish in her mouth or yours?"

The younger scrunched his nose in disgust, but couldn't mask his audible heavy breathing. The flushed face and raging erection even through his pants didn't help his position.

Verity's hands gripped his thighs as he pulled her hair tighter. "Good girl," his words were breather then she heard before. She mewled around his cock at the compliment, even though she knew Loki was just as responsible for King Loki's pleasure. That no longer mattered, she loved how his nails raked against her scalp and his heavy breathing. As powerful as he was, she reveled in eliciting that reaction. She was rewarded with the hot rush of cum into her mouth. As she struggled to take it all with him half down her throat. "And good boy, little Loki, you picked quite a mortal."

He shouldn't feel the prickle on his skin from his evil future-self's praise. His arms were suddenly freed. Instead of doing anything else, like rotating his stiff shoulders, Loki shot forward and pulled Verity to him while she was mid-swallow. His mouth pressed against hers; she tried to vocally protest, but his tongue delved deeply into her mouth. He savored his own taste on her tongue and bit her lip as he withdrew almost drawing blood. "I know you're lucid," he leaned back with a grin. She looked to the older Loki and for moment forgot which was evil. His voice sounded just as malevolent as the other's. "You are just as fucked up as the both of us."

_Us?_ Verity no longer cared if he knew she was lucid or not. "You're both just getting off to each other." The taste King Loki remained in her mouth. "Are you jealous he didn't come in your mouth?" She teased as she grabbed his hard cock through his pants. He groaned at the unexpected contact.

"To be honest, I was really hoping he'd fuck you." Loki murmured without an ounce of shame in his eyes as he looked up at her hungrily.

He meant it, and that was scary and sexy all at once. She looked into his lust filled eyes, wanting him...them, whatever, more than ever. "Me too." She admitted with a sick smile.

"You haven't earned that privilege yet," King Loki's voice echoed giving her chills. He sat in his throne and smirked raising his chalice before taking a drink.

Verity paused, her attention tore away from Loki beside her. "Yet?" She asked curiously. Her friend set his jaw at suddenly being ignored. Before she could get clarification, Loki finished removing his pants and pulled her into his lap on top of his erect cock. His bit her shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark. She sighed in bliss, the pain only radiated warmth throughout her body. She slid down fully onto his cock, slowly acclimating herself to his size. She gasped as he thrust his hips upwards and raked her red hair out of her flushed face. But she involuntarily glanced back to King Loki; he merely watched from his seat.

Loki beneath her growled, his hands tangled in her hair forcing her mouth to his. She knew it bothered him, especially as his fingers gripped her arms so hard Verity was sure she was bruised. What was strange was that she didn't mind. It was actually fun prodding him like this.

"You aren't his." He hissed. Verity caught his anger and possessiveness in one fell swoop. A god with such weaknesses only gave her more confidence. Verity no longer knew what sort of webbed D/s nightmare this fell into. Probably under the none of the above option. There was no point trying to put order into chaos.

"Of course she belongs to me." King Loki stepped beside them, his hand slid in between the two, encircling Loki's neck. In one quick motion King Loki slammed the back of Loki's head to the floor. The older Loki took a knee beside Verity, while the younger grappled with a moderate concussion. King Loki's hand on her back urged her to continue to ride the younger's cock, while he casually sipped his drink. He gently nudged her jaw until she faced her disoriented friend. "You both belong to me." Verity almost reached over to see if Loki was even conscious, but King Loki timed it perfectly and dumped the contents of his chalice over young Loki's head. He sputtered and arched his back as the alcohol ran down over his chest and hissed in pain. His anguished movement only pushed his cock deeper.

Verity couldn't keep going like this. Her concern for Loki bubbled over, but King Loki wrenched her head to the side to his face. She was over this; she growled and pulled until hot lips against hers made her heart skip a beat...or five. Her breath hitched in her throat, forgetting how to even kiss, just trying to figure out if it was really happening. Loki's pained sounds from below were now frighteningly erotic to her ears. She was amped up eagerly moving her mouth, but he was slow, keeping at just enough of a distance that he controlled everything, making her adjust her pace to what he wanted.

Young Loki's hands still gripped her hips, not stopping even while blinking back tears from the alcohol in his eyes and burning the cuts on his torso. If anything, his head fell back and he clenched his jaw. He had to hold back his orgasm, refusing to come before she did. Lucky for him, it was only a matter of seconds. Verity broke contact with King Loki's mouth as she cried out, still grasping onto him as she came. The combination of her pussy squeezing his cock, that bastard's damn words and the pain brought him over the edge. He arched his back, covered in sweat even with King Loki lording over them. Loki barely gave it ten seconds before he broke the afterglow. "Well that was different." Verity quickly pushed off him and crossed her arms over her chest, as if that mattered now. "I thought you were going to kill or maim us."

Verity was lost in her own word, barely able to speak, much less think clearly.

"Why would I kill perfectly good entertainment?"

"This was all a game." She muttered and looked at Loki who was finally getting to his feet. He quickly cut her off.

"I had nothing to do with this... I mean, I guess I did because he's me, but you get what I mean." He stepped toward her. "He's just trying to fuck with us. It's no big deal."

"What are you talking about?!" She shouted. Reality began to crash around her and she wasn't prepared for the fallout. "Someone better get me clothes right now!"

"Hush," King Loki put a hand on her shoulder. "Or the next time I won't indulge you." Verity didn't even have a comeback. She was stunned silent. "And I won't have this one here in the way." He said full of promise. That was when dizziness overwhelmed her and she passed out.

Loki frowned looking at his friend unconscious. "Was knocking her out really that necessary?" He asked.

King Loki sat back in his throne. "Her yelling was far too irritating. I actually did you a favor. Now you have time to try and think of something to save this pathetic little friendship. I'm sure it will be a delight to watch the aftermath of this little scenario."

An exit appeared and Loki said nothing. He picked Verity up into his arms and left without looking back. He could only hope she wouldn't hate him for this. But a much deeper dread than even King Loki coming back for her, was the thought that now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have been a lot more, but I did the best I could with the limitations I had. Anyway, I'd like to blame all of Tumblr for this. It's all your fault.

**Author's Note:**

> The song "The Business of Emotion" by Big Data inspired the title amongst other things.


End file.
